Kender Yule in Solace
by Kender Bard
Summary: A Kender Goddess series Christmas special! Takes place after the War of Creation but before the Chaotic Dream. The Burrfoot family visit Solace for Yule!


Kender Yule in Solace

Children Ages:  
Firespice – 7 years  
Crentha – 5 years  
Loki – 2 years

"Ready… Set… Go!"

The two kender raced through the snow, each with an ornament of decoration clutched tightly in a hand. Their laughter drifted out of the snow filled valley behind their house, mingling with the cheers and giggles of their young children. As they ran, heedless to the biting cold that was trying to permeate their clothing, they kicked up a spray of snow that showered gently on the children. On the sidelines, the three kender children cheered them on at the top of their lungs.

"Go Dad!" shouted Firespice enthusiastically as Tas zipped past him. The father grinned over his shoulder at the eldest son, waved, and kept running. Crentha frowned, elbowing her big brother.

"Go Mommy!" she rallied in a squeaking voice, giggling as Dreamflight tossed a handful of snow at them and caught up to Tas. Firespice turned to his sister, put his hands on his hips, and tried to conjure up an air of brotherly authority. "Dad will win." Crentha faced him, mimicked his pose, and replied in an equally firm voice, "Mommy will."

"Dad."

"Mommy."

"Dad!"

"Mommy!"

Bundled up warm and snug of various and mismatching layers of clothing, the baby Loki just babbled happily and tried to eat some snow. Tas and Dreamflight were neck and neck at this point in time, each one stretching an arm to reach the goal first. Tas leaned as far as he could without falling over, grinning as he got the slightest advantage over his wife. Dreamflight shut her eyes and put all thought into running just a little faster than her husband. They became so engaged in their race that neither saw the glistening smoothness ahead that denoted the ice. As one, the kender couple slipped and slid along the last stretch before crashing into the fluffy snow bank that was piled up on the side of the house. Crentha and Firespice ceased their arguments, falling into a fit of giggles that their planned ruse had gone off without a hitch and taking a childish delight in seeing their parents flounder in the snow. Dreamflight emerged first, reached up, and put the silver harp ornament on the window sill.

"I win!" she cheered, spreading her wings and shaking the snow off them. Tas got up, setting the glass dragon ornament beside the silvery one and grinned as Dreamflight began prancing about in the snow. Crentha picked up Loki and walked alongside Firespice back to their parents and into the house now that the main event had come to a conclusion. They'd played in the snow earlier, until their hands were numb and Loki began coughing. As and Dreamflight threw snowballs at their backs (which sailed wide and hit the walls inside the house) before following them inside. A fire burned merrily and invitingly at the fireplace, and the strewn toys on the floor gave the home an overall feeling of being lived in. Currently, Loki was crawling around as best as he could considering the many layers of wool, with a stuffed cat toy in hand. Firespice sat close to the fire, jabbing it with a poker and sending sparks up the chimney. Crentha curled up in the doubly oversized rocking chair in the room, completely exhausted. Dreamflight spread her wings and shook off the remaining flakes, giggling as Tas swept her up and carried her towards the fire.

"Should we tell them now?" Tas inquired. Dreamflight shrugged, brushing the snow off his topknot.

"Now is as good of time as any," she replied. "Listen closely, children!" All three of the kids glanced up. "We have a lovely surprise for you all." Crentha and Firespice perked up, curiously, as visages of new and fascinating toys drifted through their minds.

"Candy?" Crentha inquired, her mouth already watering. "Candy and a new toy?" Dreamflight and Tas just grinned and shook their heads, leaving Crentha to sigh, crestfallen.

Firespice had a sudden revelation as a memory from two years ago surfaced. These words were strangely familiar to him and he frowned, deeply. "You guys aren't going to have another baby are you?" He scrunched up his nose. Two little siblings were enough. The parents giggled to themselves, deciding not to answer and taking a delight in Firespice's whines and complaints.

Eventually, after all ideas had been exhausted, they relented. "We're going to Solace for Yule!" Tas announced, setting Dreamflight in another chair near the fire. "What do you guys think of that?" The two children cheered enthusiastically.

"Do the others know we're coming?" Firespice inquired, wandering about the home restlessly for a sugary snack. Crentha's hope for candy had agitated his sweet tooth. Tas, grinning guiltily, shook his head.

Laughing, Crentha replied, "I bet Grandpa Flint will be really happy to see us! I can just see him now, getting all red in the face from his pent up joy!" She still believed it when Tas had said the reason 'Grandpa' Flint yelled so much was because he was very happy on the inside and just had trouble getting it all out.

"When do we leave?" Firespice inquired, looking sadly into the empty cookie jar. With a wistful sigh, he returned to his place by the fire and continued to poke at it. "Soon, right?" The parents nodded and informed the family that they should be ready to depart by tomorrow. Nobody had any quarrels with the sudden departure on the start of the holiday season. It was in their blood, after all.

Dreamflight scooped up Loki, who'd fallen asleep trying to get underneath a rug, and sat next to Crentha in the oversized rocking chair, squeezing to fit. "What are your Yule wishes?" Dreamflight inquired, cradling her baby and rocking the chair back and forth, to the delight of Crentha. Loki smiled in his sleep, dreaming peacefully.

"I want a hoopak, just like Dad's!" piped up Firespice. Tas smiled, walked over to his son and tweaked his topknot, eliciting a fit of giggles.

"You're too young." Firespice whined, proclaiming he was plenty old enough.

"I want to meet a real cleric," sighed Crentha with a dreamy look in her eyes. Dreamflight hugged her gently.

"I'm sure you'll meet one someday if not for Yule, dear," she assured her daughter. Crentha smiled at her mother, glanced over to her father.

"What about you two?"

"I'm getting my gift," Tas replied with a grin. "I wanted to visit my friends." All of the family turned to Dreamflight, who remained silent and smiling.

"Give a hint?" Tas pleaded, smiling mischievously. Dreamflight shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I have everything I want."

The family heaved a groan. This would make it harder to find a present for her, even though they always managed. "Come now, it's almost time for bed."

"We're not tired," Firespice and Crentha whined simultaneously. They smirked and shared a look at that. Tonight they would see who could stay up the longest without falling asleep on the trip tomorrow.

Relenting, the parents extended their bedtime by telling stories, shared over cups of hot cocoa, and then ushering them off to bed.

"This is going to be a great Yule," Tas murmured, shutting the door to the children's room. Dreamflight nodded, entwining her hand in his and walking down to their bedroom.

"A very merry Yule indeed."

* * *

As the kender family walked through the snow on their way to Solace, they almost got ran over. It was the perfect start for their trip.

"What was that!?" Tas exclaimed in wonder, pulling Crentha out of the snow bank they'd all tumbled into. Dreamflight soothed Loki's cries and watched the speeding blur hurry ahead.

"Whatever it is, it's going to –" There was a resounding crash. "… That tree." The family brushed the snow off themselves and walked up to inspect the deathtrap.

At first glance, it was easy to see that it was once a carriage, meant for brisk rides in the snow, pulled by the horse. Naturally, the gnomes wanted to eliminate the need for a horse (too hard to climb up on) and so devised this steam powered carriage that would, upon perfection, glide soundlessly and quickly through the snow. This prototype was a far cry from their dreams, as steering had proven a problem.

Two gnomes climbed out of the smoking refuge, argued briefly in their fast-paced language, and got to work fixing their invention. Tas walked up, tapping the nearest one on the back.

"Hullo!" he exclaimed cheerfully as the gnome turned and peered at him. "We're the Burrfoots. My name is Tasslehoff Burr-"

"Don'ttouchthat!" snapped the gnome at Firespice, who was admiring the runners. He glanced up and smiled, innocently, pocketing the metal bolt he'd found with ease.

The second gnome now turned from his work, irritated. "Can'tyouseewe'rebusyhere?"

"It looks like a sleigh," Dreamflight mused, climbing upon it and using her wings to balance.

"It'sasteamsleigh,nowgetoffbeforeyoubreakitevenmore!" grumbled the first gnome.

"Can we ride in it?" inquired Crentha, oblivious to the gnome's language. She would have been more captivated with the gnomes themselves, had they seemed more friendly. She jumped up, using the same method as Dreamflight to attain balance and find a seat. "We have to get to Solace!"

The two gnomes paused, looked the kender over, and came together to confer. Despite Firespice's efforts to overhear, however, he couldn't make sense of the mumblings.

"…Wewereheadingthatwayanyways…"

"…Theyseemagileenoughlookatthewaytheyjumpedoutofthesleigh'spath."

The gnomes turned back, eyed the family once more, and nodded. "You can ride," said the first gnome, switching to slower Common. "Solace, you said? No problem. Hop aboard." The second gnome simply smirked and went back to his tinkering, which was rapidly deteriorating from a sophisticated craft to simply banging the engine with a wrench.

"Thanks!" Tas exclaimed, taking their instruction to heart, and vaulting up and into a seat with practiced ease. Firespice tried to mimic his father's lithe movements, and wound up falling back onto the gnome below him.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, hurrying atop the sleigh as the gnome cursed him out. It was a squeeze, but the entire family managed to squirm their way into the back cab. The repairs complete, the gnomes started the steam powered engine and quickly hopped aboard as the sleigh took off.

* * *

By the time the sleigh neared Solace, four hours and fifteen Yule carols later, the gnomes had devised several methods of killing the overly happy kender family. They just wouldn't stop singing.

"I can see Solace!" Tas cheered as Crentha and Dreamflight continued the final verse on their rendition of Deck the Halls. After the song was complete, the family gave a collective cheer.

"Perhaps you should slow down now, mister gnomes," Firespice suggested. "I'd hate for us to hit one of the Vallenwood trees. The people here would get awfully mad." The gnomes said nothing, but shared a grin between themselves.

"Readytocommencetheninetydegreeturnshockandvelocitytest?" said the first gnome. The second gnome glanced back at the grinning family.

"Testsubjectsareready," he replied. As the kender tried to figure out exactly what their hosts were saying, the sleigh made a sharp turn at full speed, almost tipping over and dumping the kender from the vehicle quite effectively. As the sled sped off, the gnomes laughed shrilly. Luckily, all the kender landed quite safely.

"I don't think they've worked all the bugs out of it," Tas muttered, pulling himself up with his hoopak.

"Tas? Is that you?" Tas turned around and grinned to see Tika staring at him in surprise. Her arms were filled with groceries, and beside her, her young son Sturm (named after their Solamnic friend) grinned at them in delight.

"Hi Tika!" Tas called out happily. "I brought the whole family, including the baby, this time!" With a grin, he ran off and rounded up Firespice and Crentha, who made it into a short race against their father in which they lost, and herded them back over to Dreamflight, escorting his family over to Tika.

"It's good to see you all," Tika replied once she had gotten over the initial shock of seeing the kender family here.

"Hi Firespice!" Sturm squeaked, grinning at his favorite cousin. Firespice grinned back and waved.

Tika continued, "Come up to the Inn – I'll get you all something warm to drink, as it seems you've been playing in the snow." None of them argued this point, having considered their tumble out of the sleigh a great deal fun. "Afterwards we can talk."

Once situated in the Inn, Tika sent Caramon away to fetch Tanis and Flint, before the kenderkin could latch on to him and demand a horse back ride. Caramon, giving Tas a hug that nearly crushed him, left to fetch the rest of the friends. Tika watched him go, sent Sturm to inform his brother that they had company, and finally turned her attention to Loki.

"He's very cute," cooed Tika, tickling the giggling infant. Loki's eyes were bright with wonder as he became fascinated with a lock of the red hair. "He has his father's eyes, but his mother's gentle features." She punctuated the point by tapping Loki's rounded nose. "How come you didn't show him off to us sooner, Dreamflight?"

Dreamflight shifted the burden in her arms. "He was born two years ago. With Crentha still a baby herself, and Firespice barely grown, we thought it would be too hard to bring them for a while. I suppose Tas could have made the journey, but I do hate to be without him for any length of time." Tika understood. She was fiercely protective of Caramon, and they hadn't been targeted by the Dark Queen.

"You don't think he's too young to be carried around in this weather?" Tika asked in concern as Loki sneezed twice in succession. Dreamflight fussed over her infant, searching her rucksack, that'd been used to carry baby supplies, for a blanket.

"He's a tough kid," Tas piped up from his seat on the window sill. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Just like his brother." Tika frowned, and pressed to argue the point further (having raised her three boys through cold winters as well. She still worried after Palin.) however it was just then that the others arrived.

First, strode in Tanis. Crentha and Firespice were ready and waiting. "Uncle Tanis!" The two kids shrieked and giggled, each latching on to one of Tanis's legs firmly.

"Hello, little ones," Tanis laughed, tussling the topknot of each. "You both are too big for leg rides anymore. Get off now." Still giggling, the two released Tanis only to fasten themselves to Caramon. Caramon just laughed heartily.

"You're strong enough to play, right Uncle Caramon?" Crentha wheedled, fluttering eyes and working the charm she'd used early in life to wield. Caramon chuckled and picked her up, setting her on his shoulders as Firespice hopped up and down, making faces at his sister.

"Don't let those imps get the best of you," grumped Flint as he trundled into view. His old age was beginning to slow the climb up the huge Vallenwood.

"Hiya Grandpa Flint!" crowed Firespice. The children had been told not to Tackle Flint. When they asked why, Tas delicately replied that it helped him to release all that 'joy' in a bad way. Though puzzled, the children acquiesced.

"Flint!" Tas laughed, jumping off the window sill and landing delicately. "Did you miss me?"

"About as much as I miss a kick in the head," Flint grumped, roaring in indignation when Tas gave him a hug. Tas laughed, hugged the rest of his friends as well. Firespice wandered over to Flint, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"I know that look," Flint rumbled, shaking a stubby finger at the kender child. "Your father used to get that look all the time. Do you remember what I taught ye, lad?" Firespice nodded solemnly.

"Never act like a doorknob."

Flint nodded in approval. "Aye. And have you been taking my advice?" Firespice grinned and nodded more enthusiastically.

"I haven't been letting anyone turn me," he answered nicely. Flint shook his head, muttering about bloodlines.

Tanis was busy speaking with Tas. "Your visit was unexpected." He was mild about this. It was to be expected that kender are unpredictable, after all.

"It was his Yule gift," Dreamflight replied hastily. "He wanted to see you all, and the whole family agreed to come." Tas nodded, smiling. There was silence in the room as the adults felt a poignant touch by Tas's sentiment. Finding the quietness unsettling quickly, however, Tas cleared his throat.

"I wanted you all to see my newest son as well," he added. This broke the tension as everyone grouped together to admire Loki. Loki whimpered at the sudden increase of attention and tried to hid in his mother's arms. He was kender born, but not completely fearlessness. Dreamflight extracted him and he eventually calmed as everyone complimented him.

"Babies get all the attention," Crentha sulked. Firespice pat his sister on the back. "I wouldn't whine and whimper."

"You loved every minute of it," Firespice assured her, though his memories of her birth and infancy were hazy, he himself still very young at the time. "Anyways, if you're bored, we can go play with our cousins." He indicated to the door as Palin, Tanin, and Sturm emerged. All three of the boys shouted heartfelt greetings to Firespice, but cast Crentha mistrustful looks.

"They don't like me," Crentha complained, scrunching her nose. "Why couldn't Tika have any girls?" As the three boys scrambled, she caught sight of Gilthas climbing up and into the Inn, and grew quiet.

Tanis glanced over. "Ah yes. I brought my son and wife with me this visit as well. Tas, since you introduced me to Loki, allow me to introduce my son, Gilthas." He beckoned his son over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you!" chirped Tas, extending a hand. "I'm your Uncle Tasslehoff." Gilthas shook the proffered hand, but his mind roved around as his eyes took in everyone. "My other two children would probably be glad to play with you, Gilthas. That's my son, Firespice, and my sweet daughter, Crentha." Gilthas let his eyes fall on Crentha and a hint of admiration seeped into his voice.

"She has wings," he noted. "How did she get wings?"

"That's a long story," Tanis answered with a smile. "She's a good little girl, so play nicely."

Crentha leaned over to her big brother and whispered, "He assumes I'll play nice back." The two kender snickered and grinned, bidding Gilthas to join them. He agreed, wandering behind Crentha, his gaze still fixated on her dusty blue wings. She frowned, folded them shut, and hurried after the other boys.

* * *

They had argued over what game to play first. The argument escalated into a snow fight, and the teams were now decided with Crentha, Firespice, and Gilthas on one team and the three Majere brothers on the other. Both were quickly constructing their fort.

"Hurry behind it," Firespice advised as Gilthas traced patterns idly on the front. "We don't have time to draw pictures. This is a time of war! We need to fight!" Gilthas frowned but did as he was told, hunkering with extreme effort below the kender-sized snow fort.

"I think you need to make it bigger," Crentha giggled. "Gilthas can't fight if he has to lie down to avoid being hit."

Firespice heaved a heavy sigh that came from somewhere deep within him and came out in what could almost be called a groan. "I'll have to stand up to throw, then." It was a statement and a complaint rolled in one. Crentha frowned at her brother in annoyance, suddenly feeling protective of Gilthas. It wasn't his fault he was tall anymore than it was their fault for being small.

Gilthas shook his head and frowned, pride etching his features and making him look acutely like Tanis had at one point in time. "I will adjust." To prove his point, he immediately lay flat on his stomach, ignoring the cold and wetness, and began packing the snow into snowballs for his kender comrades to throw and grab at ease.

"Good idea," Crentha complimented Gilthas, grabbing one of the snowballs and flashing him a smile. Shutting an eye and squinting, she chucked the snowball at the enemy fort with strength, cheering as it exploded in a shower of wet clumps over the Majere boys. The elf flushed in pride at her praise, attributing his blush to the coldness of the snow. For a while, their team sent a barrage of snow quickly and efficiently with unflagging ferocity; until Palin got the idea to match Gilthas's job (his snowballs kept falling short anyways) and the odds were quickly evened.

At one point, Tanin's snowball grazed the top of Firespice's hair and an argument ensued, with Firespice and Sturm walking out to meet each other between the forts, representing their teams.

"The snowball touched you, and the rules state that if that happens, you've been hit," Sturm pointed out. "Since it touched your head, it was a headshot, and now you're dead."

"It only touched my hair," Firespice argued. "If we're going to fight realistically, then I would say that all I did was lose some hair!" He paused and touched his topknot, still rather short and small, thankful that this was not the real case. He'd have been most displeased.

Sturm crossed his arms and raised his brow. "We're going to play realistically?" Firespice grinned and nodded. "Fine." Sturm removed the snowball hiding in his sleeve and rammed it into Firespice's gut. "Negotiations are over. You're dead." Firespice collapsed dramatically, clutching his stomach and taking a long time to die as he thrashed about in death spasms. Crentha had to set her snowball down and hold her sides, she was laughing so hard at the faces her brother made. Eventually, Firespice lay still, now taking on the roll of a martyrdom cadaver. Sturm hightailed it back to his own fort, dodging the late snowball of revenge that Crentha hurled at him. She snapped her fingers and grabbed a second snowball, holding it aloft.

"For the honor of the Burrfoot name!" she cheered, hurling it. The ball smacked Palin's head and he lay down, grinning, forced out of the game. Gilthas smiled admiringly at her, finding this act to remind him of his mother and her stories of being a general. An idea occurred.

"What would you have me do, General Burrfoot?" Gilthas inquired with a salute. Crentha practically glowed at the idea of being an army general.

"Man the cannons," she instructed. "Woman the snowballs." Gilthas hadn't a clue what she talked about, but handed her another snowball obligingly.

* * *

In the end, Sturm and Tanin won, having more experience with the snowball wars. However, they grudgingly admitted that Gilthas and Crentha had made worthy foes, and they'd be glad to meet them in combat again in the future. However, by this time many hours had passed, and the children were getting numb with cold. They all scampered upstairs and hurried to stake a good spot by the fireplace where they could melt away the day peacefully. All the adults sat around, talking wistfully of the past and hopefully of the future.

"Adults are so boring," Firespice whispered, wringing out his hair of melted snow. Tas and Dreamflight, who had overheard, simply smiled.

The hours lengthened and the last of the sunlight slipped away. The companions passed away more hours of darkness singing carols and drinking wine (spiced cider for the children), making their Yule wishes.

Firespice, Sturm, Tanin, and Palin all trudged off to one room where they could sleep, the boys happily inviting the enemy to share tales of bravery and courage during the night after their parents had left them to their devices. Crentha sat next to her mother, resting her head in Dreamflight's lap. Loki had long since fallen asleep and now rested in an old crib that Tika had saved, dreaming sweet Yule dreams. Gilthas struggled to stay awake, causing Tanis to smile in amusement. When at last Gilthas succumbed to the need to sleep, Tanis picked him up and left for the night to spend the Yule eve with his wife. Dreamflight carefully removed Crentha from her lap, setting a pillow under her head and draping a blanket over her – she would sleep near the fire tonight. Tas watched her movements with loving, fond eyes.

"I'll return in the morning," she whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Tas frowned, surprised.

"Where are you going?" he inquired. "Anywhere I may follow?" Dreamflight shook her heads, grinned as she heard a faraway tinkling of the bells. The two kender looked out the window and saw a third standing below them, waving enthusiastically. It was Bacher.

"I'm off to serenade the world," she answered, giving Tas a hug. "This is my Yule wish, Tas." Tas sighed, then smiled, and nodded. Dreamflight gave him another hug and quietly slipped out of the Inn, running over the snow to Bacher. The two embraced briefly and left, hand in hand, their voices drifting on the cold winter air as they sang a merry, happy Yule song before disappearing with the night itself.

All of Ansalon slept to the lullaby of the gods.


End file.
